Tunes of Ice and Fire
by Aldon Blackreyne
Summary: This is inspired by Jean d'arc's project. So I made my own ideas. Tyrion, Joffrey, Beric, Greyjoy, Bronn, Melisandre, Euron, Robert B, Castamere, Lannister, Harrenhal, Sansa, Theon Stark, Wildling, Stranger, Rhaenyra, Cersei, Ramsay, Jaime, Night's Watch, Joanna, Tywin, Margaery, Nymeria, Ellaria, Baelish, Tyene, Targaryen, Shae, Dayne, Unsullied, Bran
1. Chapter 1

Tyrion

Song - 'He is not one of us' From The Lion King

* * *

Deception

Disgrace

Evil as plain as the scar on his face

Deception (An Outrage)

Disgrace (For Shame)

He asked for trouble the moment he came

* * *

He can't change his stripes

You know these Lannister types

See you later Agitator

Just Leave us alone

Traitor go back to your own

See you later Agitator

* * *

Born in grief, raised in hate

Helpless to defy his fate

let him run, let him live

but do not forget what we cannot forgive

* * *

He is not one of us

He has never been one of us

He is not part of us

NOT OUR KIND

* * *

Someone once lied to us

Now we're not so blind

For we knew he would do what he's done

and we know that he'll never be one of us.

* * *

HE IS NOT ONE OF US

* * *

Deception, Disgrace

Deception, Disgrace

DECEPTION


	2. Chapter 2

Joffrey

Song - 'The Phony King of England' from Disney's Robin Hood

* * *

Oh the world will sing of a Western King

A thousand years from now

And not because he made some flaws

Or had that golden brow

While Robert's younger brothers try to kill each other off

we'll all have to slave away for that good for nothin Joff

Incredible as he is inept

Where ever the history books are kept.

They call him the Phony King of Westeros

A POX ON THAT PHONY KING OF WESTEROS

* * *

He sits alone on an Iron Throne, pretending he's the king

A little tike who's rather like a puppet on a string

And he throws and angry tantrun when he cannot have his way.

And he calls for mom, while sucking his thumb

You see he doesn't want to play

Too late to be known as Joff the first. He's soon to be known as Joff the worst

A pox on that phony King of Westeros.

* * *

While he taxes us to pieces and he robs us of our bread

King Robert's crown is slipping down, around that tyrant's head.

But while there's still a living wolf in Eddard's wily pack

We'll find a way to make him pay and steal our freedom back

A minute before he knows we're there, King Robb'll snatch his underwear

* * *

The breezy and uneasy King of Westeros.

The Snivelin, Grovelin

Measly, Weasly

Blabberin, Jabberin

Jibberin, gibberin

Blundering, Plundering

Wealin, Dealin

JOFFREY THAT PHONY KING OF WESTEROS


	3. Chapter 3

Beric Dondarrion

Song - Stayin Alive, by the Bee Gees

Well, you can tell by the way I use my blade,  
I'm a warrior, fightin in the shade.  
Battles loud and women warm,

I've been kicked around, since I was born.  
And now it's all right. It's Okay.  
And you may look the other way.  
We can try to understand  
The King's Landing effect on man.

Whether you're doin good, fighin with the Brotherhood,  
You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
Feel the Lion breakin' and the Golden Rose shakin',  
And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive.

Well now, I get low and I get high,  
And if I can't get either, I really try.  
Got the wings of heaven on my shoes.  
I'm a fightin man and I just can't lose.  
You know it's all right. It's OK.  
I'll live to see another day.  
We can try to understand  
The King's Landing effect on man.

Whether you're doin good, fightin with the Brotherhood,  
You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
Feel the Lion breakin' and the Golden Rose shakin',  
And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive.

Life goin' nowhere. Somebody help me.  
Somebody help me, yeah.  
Life goin' nowhere. Somebody help me, yeah.  
Stayin' alive.

Well, you can tell by the way I use my blade,  
I'm a warrior, fighin in the shade.  
Battles loud and women warm,  
I've been kicked around since I was born.  
And now it's all right. It's OK.  
And you may look the other way.  
We can try to understand  
The King's Landing effect on man.

Whether you're doin good, fightin with the Brotherhood,  
You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
Feel the Lion breakin' and the Golden Rose shakin',  
And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive.

Life goin' nowhere. Somebody help me.  
Somebody help me, yeah.  
Life goin' nowhere. Somebody help me, yeah.  
I'm stayin' alive.

Life goin' nowhere. Somebody help me.  
Somebody help me, yeah.  
Life goin' nowhere. Somebody help me, yeah.  
I'm stayin' alive.


	4. Chapter 4

House Greyjoy

Song - "If I had a heart" From Vikings

* * *

More, Give me More, Give me more

This will never end, cause I want more

More, give me more, give me more

* * *

If I had a heart I could love you

If I had a voice I would sing

After the night when I wake up

I'll see what tomorrow will bring

* * *

Ahhhhhh, Ahhhhhh

If I had a voice I would sing

* * *

Dangling feet from window frame

Hiding from the storm and shame

Will I ever, ever reach the floor

More, give me more, give me more

* * *

Ahhhhhh, Ahhhhhh

If I had a voice I would sing


	5. Chapter 5

Bronn

Song - Mercenary song by Steve Earle

* * *

Shagga and I came from the Vale

Met Timett in the mountain pass

We bound for the Riverlands with Tyrion

We hear that he's payin' in gold

* * *

I guess a man's got to do what he's best at

Ain't found nothin better so far

Been called sellswords, and men with no kingdom

Just warriors in search of a war

* * *

And were bound for the border

We're soldiers of fortune

And we'll fight for no kingdom, but we'll die for good pay

Under the flag of the golden coin

Or women from Slaver's Bay

* * *

When this war is over might stay awhile

In a quiet place somewhere

I'll most likely pack and head for the North

Heard tell there's some trouble up there


	6. Chapter 6

Melisandre

Song - 'Fire' by the Ohio Players

* * *

Fire

Fire

It's all about

Fire

Fire

* * *

The way you walk and talk really sets me off

To a full alarm, child, yes it does

The way you squeeze and tease knocks me to my knees

Cause I'm smokin, Baby, Baby

The way you swerve and curve really wrecks my nerves

And I'm so exited child, yeah

The way you push, push, Let's me know that you're good

Your gonna get your wish

* * *

Fire

What I said, child, ow

Fire

* * *

Got me burnin', Got me burnin'

Got me burnin', Got me burnin'

Got me burnin', Got me burnin'

* * *

Woo, hoo, hoo, Baby

Cause I wanna pour some water on me

When you shake what you got, and girl, you've got a lot

You're really something, child , yes you are

When you're hot, you're hot, you really shoot your shot

You're dynamite, child, yeah

Well I can tell your game, you're gonna start a flame

Love, baby, baby

I'm not gon, choke from the smoke, got me tightenin' up my stroke

Do you feel it girl? Yeah

* * *

Got me burnin', Got me burnin'

Got me burnin', Got me burnin'

Got me burnin', Got me burnin'


	7. Chapter 7

Euron Greyjoy

Song - "Shiver My Timbers" from Muppet Treasure Island.

* * *

Shiver my timbers, Shiver my soul

Yo ho, hee, ho

There are men whose hearts are as black as coal

Yo ho heave ho

And they sail their ship 'cross the ocean blue

A bloodthirsty captain and a muted crew

It's as dark a tail as was ever told

Bout the lust for power and the love of gold

* * *

Shiver my timbers, Shiver my sides

Yo ho heave ho

There are hungers as strong as the wind and tide

Yo ho heave ho

And those ironborn drown their sins in rum

The Storm God himself would have to call them scum

Every man aboad would of slayed a hag

For a good salt wife or a silver stag

A silver stag, a silver stag

* * *

Hulla Wacka, Hulla Wacka

Somethin' not right

Many sinister things gonna happen tonight

Hulla Wacka, Hulla Wacka

Greenlanders beware

When there's treasure in the ground

There's murder in the air, murder in the air

One more time now

* * *

Shiver my timber, Shiver my stones

Yo ho heave ho

There are secrets that are sleeping under Nagga's Bones

Yo ho heave ho

When the mainsail's set and the anchor's weigh

There's no turning back from adventure laid

And when greed and villany sail the sea

You can bet you boots there'll be treachery

* * *

Shiver My Timbers, Shiver My Sails

DEAD MEN TELL NO TAILS


	8. Chapter 8

Robert Baratheon

Song: "Seven (five) Drunken Nights" by Celtic Thunder

* * *

As I came home on the Father's Night, as drunk as drunk could be.

I saw a horse outside the door, where my own horse should be.

I called to my wife and I said to her. Would you kindly tell to me?

Who owns that horse outside the door, where my own horse should be?

* * *

Aye you're drunk, your drunk you silly old fool.

And still you cannot see.

That's a lovely sow that my mother sent to me.

The many years I've traveled, a hundred miles or more.

But a saddle on a sow sure I've never seen before.

* * *

As I came home on the Warrior's Night, as drunk as drunk could be

I saw a cloak, behind the door, where my own cloak should be

I called to my wife and I said to her. Would you kindly tell to me?

Who owns that cloak behind the door where my own cloak should be?

* * *

Aye you're drunk, your drunk you silly old fool.

And still you cannot see.

That's a woollen blanket that my mother sent to me.

The many years I've traveled, a hundred miles or more.

But buttons on a blanket I have never seen before.

* * *

As I came home on the Maiden's Night, as drunk as drunk could be.

I saw a sword against the wall, where my own sword should be.

I called to my wife and I said to her. Would you kindly tell to me?

Who owns that sword against the wall, where my own sword should be?

* * *

Aye you're drunk, your drunk you silly old fool.

And still you cannot see.

That's a fire iron that my mother sent to me.

The many years I've traveled, a hundred miles or more.

But a blade on a fire iron I've never seen before.

* * *

As I came home on the Smith's Night, as drunk as drunk could be.

I saw two boots beside the bed, where my two boots should be.

I called to my wife and I said to her. Would you kindly tell to me?

Who owns those boots beside the bed, where my two boots should be?

* * *

Aye you're drunk, your drunk you silly old fool.

And still you cannot see.

Those are lovely flower pots, my mother sent to me.

The many years I've traveled, a hundred miles or more.

But laces on some flower pots, I've never seen before.

* * *

As I came home on the Stranger's Night, as drunk as drunk could be.

I saw a head beneath the sheets, where my own head should be.

I called to my wife and I said to her. Would you kindly tell to me?

Who's head is that beneath the sheets where my own head should be?

* * *

Aye you're drunk, your drunk you silly old fool.

And still you cannot see.

That's an orphan baby boy, my mother sent to me.

The many years I've traveled, a hundred miles or more.

But whiskers on a baby boy I've never seen before.

* * *

Yes Baby boy with his whiskers on, I've never seen before.


	9. Chapter 9

Castamere

Song: Waterloo by Stonewall Jackson

* * *

Castamere, Castamere

How will you meet your Castamere

Everybody has their day, everybody has to pay

Everybody has to meet their Castamere

* * *

Now King Harren, whose soul was hard and cold

Built a castle, that no one else would hold

Aegon on a dragon's back

Turned that ironborn king black

And that's how King Harren met his Castamere

* * *

Castamere, Castamere

When will you meet your Castamere

Everybody has their day, everybody has to pay

Everybody has to meet their Castamere

* * *

Queen Rhaenyra, was hailed the Realm's Delight

For the Iron Throne, her half brother she did fight

A Dragon Dance she led

And to a dragon she was fed

And that's when Rhaenyra met her Castamere

* * *

Castamere, Castamere

Where will you meet your Castamere

Everybody has their day, everybody has to pay

Everybody has to meet their Castamere

* * *

A silver prince, whose tongue was quick and sharp

Wooed the ladies, with his beauty and his harp

A woman was his bane

At the Trident he was slain

And that's where Prince Rhaegar met his Castamere

* * *

Castamere, Castamere

Soon you shall meet your Castamere

Everybody has their day, everybody has to pay

Everybody has to face their Castamere


	10. Chapter 10

House Lannister

Song: "All the gold in California", by Larry Gatlin and the Gatlin brothers

* * *

All the gold, in Casterly Rock

Is in a vault near the city of Lannisport

In House Lannister's name

So if your dreamin' about Casterly Rock

It don't matter at all where you played before

Lannisport is a brand new game

* * *

Tryin' to be a hero, winding up a zero

Can scar a man forever, right down to your soul

Livin' in the sunlight, can kill a man out right

Cause anything that glitters, is not gold

* * *

All the gold, in Casterly Rock

Is in a vault near the city of Lannisport

In House Lannister's name

So if your dreamin' about Casterly Rock

It don't matter at all where you played before

Lannisport is a brand new game

* * *

All the gold, in Casterly Rock

Is in a vault near the city of Lannisport

In House Lannister's name

So if your dreamin' about Casterly Rock

It don't matter at all where you played before

Lannisport is a brand new game

* * *

A brand new game

A brand new game


	11. Chapter 11

Harrenhal

Song: "This Ole House", by Rosemary Clooney

* * *

This old castle knew his children, this old castle knew his wife

This old castle once was comfort, as it fought the storms of life

This old castle rang with laughter, as the bannermen would shout

Now it trembles in the darkness when the lightning walks about

* * *

We don't need this castle anymore

Milady, this castle's gonna fall

There'e no gold to fix the towers

There's no gold to fix the wall

There's no time to haul the timber

And our income is at odds

We don't need this castle anymore

It's getting ready to meet the gods

* * *

This old castle's getting shaky, this old castle's getting old

This old castle lets in rain, this old castle lets in cold

On it's knees we're getting chilly, but it feels no fear or pain

Cause it sees the stranger peeking from a shattered windowpane

* * *

We don't need this castle anymore

Milady, this castle's gonna fall

There'e no gold to fix the towers

There's no gold to fix the wall

There's no time to haul the timber

And our income is at odds

We don't need this castle anymore

It's getting ready to meet the gods

* * *

This old castle's afraid of thunder, this old castle's afraind of storms

This old castle groans and trembles, when the night wind flings it's arms

This old castle's getting feeble, this old castle's needing rods

Just like me it started dying, but we're ready to meet the gods

* * *

We don't need this castle anymore

Milady, this castle's gonna fall

There'e no gold to fix the towers

There's no gold to fix the wall

There's no time to haul the timber

And our income is at odds

We don't need this castle anymore

It's getting ready to meet the gods

* * *

This old castle's dog is sleeping, doesn't know I'm gonna leave

Else he'd wake up by the fireplace, and right there he'll howl and grieve

But my hunting days are over, and I'll just accept my fate

The Stranger brought my charriot when the wind blew down the gate.

* * *

We don't need this castle anymore

Milady, this castle's gonna fall

There'e no gold to fix the towers

There's no gold to fix the wall

There's no time to haul the timber

And our income is at odds

We don't need this castle anymore

It's getting ready to meet the gods

* * *

READY TO MEET THE GODS


	12. Chapter 12

Sansa Stark

Song: Jolene, by Dolly Parton

* * *

Sansa, Sansa, Sansa, Sansa

I'm begging of you please don't take my man

Sansa, Sansa, Sansa, Sansa

Please don't take him just because you can

* * *

Your beauty is beyond compare

With Flaming locks of Auburn Hair

With silky skin, and eyes blue as the sea

* * *

Your smile is like a breath of spring

Your voice is like a heaven's dream

And I cannot compete with you Sansa

* * *

He talks about you in his sleep

There's nothing I can do to keep

From crying when he calls your name Sansa

* * *

And I can easily understand

How you could easily take my man

But you don't know what he means to me Sansa

* * *

Sansa, Sansa, Sansa, Sansa

I'm begging of you please don't take my man

Sansa, Sansa, Sansa, Sansa

Please don't take him just because you can

* * *

You could have your choice of men

But I could never love again

He's the only one for me Sansa

* * *

I had to have this talk with you

My happiness depends on you

Whatever you decide to do Sansa

* * *

Sansa, Sansa, Sansa, Sansa

I'm begging of you please don't take my man

Sansa, Sansa, Sansa, Sansa

Please don't take him just because you can

Sansa, Sansa


	13. Chapter 13

King Theon Stark 'The Hungry Wolf'

Song: The Bloody Verdict of Verden

* * *

The Advent of Andalos

* * *

Does a King have to fight all his life?

Only in death to take flight to the skies

Warlords vie to take my throne

No respect is ever shown

* * *

To King or High Septon, nor man, nor beast

Shall steal our homeland for to feast

No man of the seven shall take

For a scandalous religion so fake

* * *

In sea crossing raids, they came in their hordes

Slaughtering the Children and seizing the spoils

With nothing to lose, and morals few.

Tall, fair-haired, pious and cruel

* * *

Defiant of freedom, on pain of death

Tough measures call for me to be ruthless

To set an example to the Andal invaders

For their descration of the old northern ways

* * *

How many times did they venture forth

To the vast wilderness of the North

This fanatical cult whose hatred was great

The Godsworn and Septs of their Seven-Faith

* * *

Thousands of Andals lay dead in one day

They would not renounse their bloodthirsty ways

Many years of campaigning in foreign Hills.

To cut down the pagans of Andalos

* * *

In the Advent of Andalos

The land was stained red

With the blood of the thousands

That I did behead

* * *

I Shed the Blood of the Andal Men

I Shed the Blood of the Andal Men

I Shed the Blood of the Andal Men

I Shed the Blood of the Andal Men

I Shed Their Blood at Andalos

I Shed the Blood of the Andal Men

I Shed the Blood of the Andal Men

I Shed the Blood of the Andal Men

I Shed the Blood of the Andal Men

* * *

Shall my kindom fall as I toil

To force Andals out of Northern soil

And I return to learn all is lost

We shall fight no matter the cost

* * *

Those good honorable Northern Folk

Who toil the land with oxen and yoke

Whilst devout and vulgar, Andalos men

Dare to even glance at them.

* * *

Putting invaders to the sword, it's told

In the name of our gods and the Children of old

In the Andalos Campaign

No mercy was given

Victory to the Men of the North

* * *

Thousands of Andals lay dead in one day

They would not renounse their bloodthirsty ways

Many years of campaigning these foreign hills.

To cut down the pagans of Andalos

* * *

I Shed the Blood of the Andal Men

I Shed the Blood of the Andal Men

I Shed the Blood of the Andal Men

I Shed the Blood of the Andal Men

I Shed Their Blood at Andalos

I Shed the Blood of the Andal Men

I Shed the Blood of the Andal Men

I Shed the Blood of the Andal Men

I Shed the Blood of the Andal Men


	14. Chapter 14

The Wildlings

Song: "Frozen Heart" From Frozen

* * *

Born of cold and winter air.

And mountain rain combining.

This icy force both foul and fair.

Has a frozen heart worth mining.

* * *

So cut through the heart cold and clear.

Strike for love and strike for fear.

See the beauty, Sharp and sheer.

Pick the ice apart.

And break the frozen heart.

* * *

Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!

Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!

* * *

Beautiful! Powerful! Dangerous! Cold!

Ice has a magic can't be controlled.

Stronger than one, stronger than ten.

Stronger than a hundred thousand men.

* * *

Born of cold and winter air.

And mountain rain combining.

This icy force both foul and fair.

Has a frozen heart worth mining.

* * *

So cut through the heart cold and clear.

Strike for love and strike for fear.

There's beauty and there's danger hear.

Break the ice apart.

Beware the Frozen Heart.


	15. Chapter 15

_Author's note: This one I cooked up especially for Halloween. The Stranger gets no respect at all. The Song of the Seven does not include him and few people pray to him. It's high time to give him some recognition_

The Stranger

Song: "The Ghost of John" by Kristen Lawrence

* * *

Have you heard of the Stranger Jon.

Long white bones and the flesh all gone.

Ooooooooooh

Wouldn't it be chilly with no skin on.

* * *

Jon belongs in a quaint nightmare.

Wobbly jaw and a hollow glare.

Ooooooooooh

Wouldn't things look murky through sockets bare.

* * *

Jon has no place for a lung.

Barren mouth that has never sung.

Ooooooooooh

Wouldn't speaking be hard with out a tongue.

* * *

Jon is gone from feet to skull.

Pointy elbows and clavicle.

Ooooooooooh

Wouldn't it be harsh to hug Jon's fossil.

* * *

Jon is glad he has had his day.

Smile that's fixed in a rigged way.

Ooooooooooh

Wouldn't frowning be hard with lips decay.

* * *

Jon has said 'I've lost my head'.

Empty thoughts atop his spine instead.

Ooooooooooh,Ooooooooooh.

Isn't the truth now that.

* * *

JON IS DEATH!


	16. Chapter 16

Rhaenyra Targaryen

Song: That's My Lullaby, From the Lion King 2

* * *

Sleep my little Aegon

Let your dreams take wing

One day when your big and strong

You will be a king

* * *

I've been betrayed and persecuted

Left alone with no defense

When I think of what those brutes did

I get a little tense

But I dream a dream so pretty

That I don't feel so depressed

Cause it sooths my inner dragon

And it helps me get some rest

* * *

My traitor brother's dying gasp

His children squirming in my grasp

His wife Helaena's mournful cry

That's my lullaby

* * *

Now the past I've tried forgetting

And the foes I could forgive.

The trouble is I know it's petty

And I shall not let them live

So I found My self sombody that forced them all to flee

Oh the battle may be bloody, but it kinda works for me

* * *

The melody of vengeful growls

The counter point of painful howls

A symphony of death oh my

That's my lullaby

* * *

Daemon's gone, but Rhaenyra is here

To love our little boy

Till he learns to be a ruler

With a lust to just destroy

* * *

The pounding of the drums of war

The thrill of Aegon's mighty roar

The joy of vengence

Testify

I can hear the cheering

Aegon shall not die

Payback time is nearing

And then our flag will fly

Against the blood red sky

* * *

THAT'S MY LULLABYYYYYYYYYY


	17. Chapter 17

Cersei

Song: Mother Knows Best from Tangled

* * *

You want to go to Dorne? Why Myrcella

Look at you as innocent as sheep

Still a little sapling just a sprout

You know why we stay up here in this Red Keep

That's right to keep you safe and sound dear

* * *

Guess I always Knew this day was coming

Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest

Soon, but not yet

Trust me pet

Mother knows best

* * *

Mother knows best

Listen to your mother

It's a wicked world out there

Mother knows best

One way or another

Something will go wrong I swear

Rapists, thieves, murderers and slavers

Cannibals and snakes, the plague and rats

Also savages, monsterous men and

Stop no more, you'll upset me

* * *

Mother's right here

Mother will protect you

Darling here's what I suggest

Skip the drama

Stay with mama

Mother knows best

* * *

Mother knows best

Take it from your mumsy

On your own you won't survive

Tender, under-dressed

Immature, clumsy-please

They will eat you up alive

Gullible, nieve

Positively dim

Sweet and a bit well, hmm...vague

Plus I believe getting kinda thin

I'm just saying cause I love you

* * *

Mother understands

Mother's here to help you

All I have is one request

Don't forget it

You'll regret it

* * *

Mother Knows Best


	18. Chapter 18

Ramsay Snow

Song: When You're Evil; by Voltaire

* * *

When the Others are to busy

And deaths a bit too much

They call on me by name you see

For my special touch

* * *

To the lords I am Mis-fortune

To the ladies I'm Ser-prize

But call me by any name

Any way it's all the same

* * *

I'm the Fly in your soup

I'm the pabble in your shoe

I'm the pea beneath your bed

I'm the bump on every head

I;m the peel on which you slip

I'm the pin in every hip

I'm the thorn in your side

That makes you wriggle and writhe

* * *

And it's so easy when your evil

This is the life you see

The others bow their heads to me

I do it all because I'm evil

And I do it all for free

Your screams are all the pay I'll ever need

* * *

While there's children to make sad

While there's maidens to be had

While there's pockets left to pick

While there's hags left to trip down the stairs

I'll be there

I'll be waiting round the corner

It's a game I'm glad I'm in it

Cause there's one born every minute

* * *

And it's so easy when your evil

This is the life you see

The others bow their heads to me

I do it all because I'm evil

And I do it all for free

Your screams are all the pay I'll ever need

* * *

I pledge, my allegiance

To all things dark and I

Promise on my cursed soul

To do as I am told

The Great Other has never seen

A soldier quite like me

Who not only does his job

But does it so happily

* * *

I'm the fear that keep you wake

I'm the shadows on the wall

I'm the monsters they become

I'm the nightmare in your skull

I'm the dagger in your back

The extra turn upon the rack

I'm the whimpering of your heart

A twisting pain, a sudden start

* * *

And it's so easy when your evil

This is the life you see

The others bow their heads to me

I do it all because I'm evil

And I do it all for free

Your screams are all the pay I'll ever need

* * *

It gets so lonely being evil

What I'd do to see a smile

Even for a little while

And no one loves you when your evil

Course I'm lying through my teeth

Your screams are all the pay I'll ever need

* * *

And I do it all for free

Your screams are all the pay I'll ever need

And I do it all for free

Your screams are all the pay I'll ever need

And I do it all for free

Your screams are all the pay I'll ever need


	19. Chapter 19

Jaime

Song: Yonder Comes A Sucker; by Jim Reeves

* * *

Kingsroad, Kingswood, lion, stag and dove

Yonder comes a sucker, and he's took my love

Now she's gone, gone, gone

Yes she's gone, gone, gone

So I gave her my last farewell

* * *

I fell in love with my golden twin

Although I knew it was a sin

I thought that we were meant to be

Until I learned what she did to me

* * *

Kingsroad, Kingswood, lion, stag and dove

Yonder comes a sucker, and he's took my Love

Now she's gone, gone, gone

Yes she's gone, gone, gone

So I gave her my last farewell

* * *

I told her, sister, please let us go

And she said brother, I must say no

You may believe, I have been true

But there are none who think so too.

* * *

Kingsroad, Kingswood, lion, stag and dove

Yonder comes a sucker, and he's took my Love

Now she's gone, gone, gone

Yes she's gone, gone, gone,

So I gave her my last farewell

* * *

Now I won't cry my life away

Those other suckers will have to pay

And when he find's that she is gone

I guess I'll hear him sing this song

* * *

Kingsroad, Kingswood, lion, stag and dove

Yonder comes a bastard, and he's took my Love

Now she's gone, gone, gone

Yes she's gone, gone, gone,

So I gave her my last farewell


	20. Chapter 20

Night's Watch

Song: The Man in Black, by Johnny Cash

Well, you wonder why I always dress in black,  
Why you never see bright colors on my back,  
And why does my appearance seem to have a somber tone.  
Well, there's a reason for the things that I have on.

I wear the black for the poor and the beaten down,  
Living in the hopeless, hungry side of town,  
I wear it for the prisoner who has long paid for his crime,  
But is there because he's a victim of the times.

I wear the black for those who never read,  
Or listened to the words the gods have said  
About the road to happiness through love and charity,  
Why, you'd think they're talking straight to you and me.

Well, we're doing mighty fine, I do suppose,  
In our mounds of fancy food and shiny clothes,  
But just so we're reminded of the ones who are held back,  
Up front there ought to be a Man In Black.

I wear it for the sick and lonely old,  
For the reckless ones whose bad trip left them cold,  
I wear the black in mournin' for the lives that could have been,  
Each week we lose a hundred fine young men.

And, I wear it for the thousands who have died,  
Believing that the gods were on their side,  
I wear it for another hundred thousand who have died,  
Believing that we all were on their side.

Well, there's things that never will be right I know,  
And things need changing everywhere you go,  
But until we start to make a move to make a few things right,  
You'll never see me wear a suit of white.

Ah, I'd love to wear a rainbow every day,  
And tell the world that everything's OK,  
But I'll try to carry off a little darkness on my back,  
Till things are brighter, I'm the Man In Black


	21. Chapter 21

Joanna Lannister

Song: Roar By Katy Perry

I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath  
Scared to rock the boat and make a mess  
So I sat quietly, agreed politely  
I guess that I forgot I had a choice  
I let you push me past the breaking point  
I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything

You held me down, but I got up (hey!)  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, your hear that sound  
Like thunder, gonna shake your ground  
You held me down, but I got up  
Get ready because I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now

I got the eye of the lion, aspire  
Dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am the champion, and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a tiger  
'Cause I am the champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar

Now I'm soaring like a falcon  
Striking with speed I earned my claws  
I went from zero, to my own hero

You held me down, but I got up (hey!)  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, your hear that sound  
Like thunder, gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up  
Get ready 'cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now

I got the eye of the Lion, aspire  
Dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am the champion, and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a tiger  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar!

I got the eye of the Lion, aspire  
Dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am the champion, and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a Tiger  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar!

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
YOU'RE GONNA HEAR ME ROAR


	22. Chapter 22

Tywin

Song: Scrooge From Muppet's Christmas Carol

* * *

When the cold wind blows it chills you

Chills you to the Bone

But there's nothing in nature

That freezes your heart

Like years of being alone

* * *

It fills you with Indifference

Like a drunk is filled with gin

And the worst of the worst

The most hated and cursed

Is the man called Lord Tywin

* * *

Unkind as any

With the wrath of many

This is Tywin Lannister

* * *

There goes Mr. Humbug

There goes Mr. Grim

If they gave a prize for being mean

The winner would be him

* * *

Old Tywin loves his money

Cause he believes it's power

If he were any flavor

You could bet it would be sour

* * *

There goes Mr. Skinflint

There goes Mr. Greed

The undisputed master of

The underhanded deed

* * *

He charges all a fortune

And he puts us all in debt

The smallfolk live in misery

And blood is in their sweat

* * *

He must be so lonely

He must be so sad

He goes to extremes

To convince us he's bad

He's really a victim of fear and of tide

Look close there must be

A sweet man inside

Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

* * *

There goes Mr. Outrage

There goes Mr. Sneer

He has no time for friends or fun

His anger makes that clear

* * *

Don't ask him for a favor

Cause his ruthlessness increases

No crust of bread for those in need

Or a single coin for cheeses

* * *

There goes Mr. Heartless

There goes Mr. Cruel

He never gives, he only takes

Yes that's his only rule

* * *

If being mean's a way of life

He'll practice and rehearse

Then all that work is paying off

Cause Tywin's getting worse

Every day, in every way

Tywin's getting worse


	23. Chapter 23

Margaery Tyrell

Song: Fields of Gold

* * *

You'll remember me, when the west wind moves

Upon the fields of barley

You'll forget the sun, in his jealous sky

As we walk in fields of gold

* * *

So she took her love, for to gaze awhile

Upon the fields of barley

In his arms the fell, as her hair came down

Among the fields of gold

* * *

Will you stay wih me, will you be my love

Upon the fields of barley

You'll forget the sun, in his jealous sky

As we lie in fields of gold

* * *

See the west wind moves, like a lover so

Upon the fields of barley

Feel her body rise, when you kiss her mouth

Among the fields of gold

* * *

Many years have passed, since those summer days

Among the fields of barley

See the children run as the sun goes down

Among the fields of gold

* * *

I never made promises lightly

And there have been some that I have broken

But I swear to you, in the days still left

We will walk in fields of gold

We will walk in fields of gold

* * *

You'll remember me, when the west wind moves

Upon the fields of barley

You'll forget the sun, in his jealous sky

When we walked in fields of gold

When we walked in fields of gold

When we walked in fields of gold


	24. Chapter 24

Nymeria

Song: Boudicca  
Written by Karliene

At night I still hear the screams  
Haunted by everything you took from me  
But lying there in my blood  
I vowed to myself that my day would come

When you hear my battle cry  
Fire and wrath burning in my eyes  
You kicked a Princess to the floor  
And raised a warrior Queen

This is the rise of Nymeria  
This is the rise of Nymeria  
Make way for the warrior Queen

This is the rise of Nymeria  
Make way for the warrior Queen

This the rise of Nymeria  
Nymeria  
Nymeria  
Remember my name

Nymeria  
Nymeria  
I'll fight you till my dying day

These scars will never heal  
So I bandage them in layers of steel  
Till I see a girl no more  
But a predator ready to win this war

Now hear my battle cry  
Fire and wrath burning in my eyes  
You kicked me to the floor  
And I became a warrior

The fear never goes away  
But I'm ready to fight it  
Once I was the prey  
Now I'm a Predator

This is the rise of Nymeria  
This is the rise of Nymeria  
Make way for the warrior

This is the rise of Nymeria  
Make way for the warrior Queen

This the rise of Nymeria  
Nymeria  
Nymeria  
Remember my name

Nymeria  
Nymeria  
I'll fight you till my dying day


	25. Chapter 25

Ellaria Sand from the show Warning Language

* * *

Cartman from South Park- Take it away you Inglorious Bastard

* * *

Well Ellaria's a bitch, she's a big fat bitch,

She's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world,

She's a stupid bitch if there ever was a bitch,

She's a bitch to all the boys and girls.

On Monday, she's a bitch, on Tuesday, she's a bitch

And Wednesday to Saturday, she's a bitch

Then on Sunday just to be different

She's a Cersei Lannister grade Beotch

Have you met my friend Ellaria,

She's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world,

She's a mean old bitch, she had stupid hair,

She's a bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch.

Bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch,

She's a stupid bitch , WHOOOO!

Ellaria's a bitch, she's just a stupid bitch

Talk to kids around the world, and it might go a little something like this.

(Sings in Old Tongue), (Sings in Valyrian), (Sings in Dothraki), (Sings in Yi Tish).

Have you met my friend Ellaria,

She's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world,

She's a mean old bitch, she had stupid hair,

She's a bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch.

Bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch,

She's a stupid bitch , WHOOOO!

Ellaria's a bitch, she's just a stupid bitch

I really mean it

She's A BIG FAT FUCKING BIIIIIIITCH!


	26. Chapter 26

Petyr Baelish

Song: Secret of Survival from the Windin the Willows 1996

* * *

First you see me, Then you don't.

First you hear me, Then you won't.

It's My Secret Of Survival In A Very Nasty World.

It's My Secret Of Survival In A Very Nasty World.

* * *

First you feel me, Now you can't.

Am I real, Perhaps I'm not.

It's My Secret Of Survival In A Very Nasty World.

It's My Secret Of Survival In A Very Nasty World.

* * *

From above and from beneath.

Eyes and Feathers, Claws and Teeth.

Ready to attack you, there's no hiding from the Horde.

Don't go roaming in the Kingswood if you haven't got a Sword.

* * *

Every creature for survival has to look out for itself

Got no mothers near of Maesters here to look after your health

Your in the wild would and every child would tell you that you got.

No business to be here.

* * *

Now you see me, Now you don't.

Now you hear me, Now you won't.

It's My Secret Of Survival In A Very Nasty World.

It's My Secret Of Survival In A Very Nasty World.

* * *

First you feel me, Now you can't.

Am I real, Perhaps I'm not.

Yes it's My Secret Of Survival, it's My Secret Of Survival.

It's My Secret Of Survival In A Very Nasty World.


	27. Chapter 27

Tyene Sand

Song: Devil in Disguise By Elvis Presley

* * *

You look like an Angel, (Look like an Angel).

Talk like an Angel, (Talk like and Angel).

Walk like and Angel, but I got wise.

* * *

You're the Devil in Disguise.

Oh yes you are.

The Devil in Disguise (mmhmm).

* * *

You fooled me with your kisses.

You cheated and you schemed.

Heaven knows how you lied to me.

You're not the way you seemed.

* * *

You look like an Angel, (Look like an Angel).

Talk like an Angel, (Talk like and Angel).

Walk like and Angel, but I got wise.

* * *

You're the Devil in Disguise.

Oh yes you are.

The Devil in Disguise (mmhmm).

* * *

I thought I was in heaven.

But I was sure surprised.

Heaven help me I didn't see.

The devil in your eyes.

* * *

You look like an Angel, (Look like an Angel).

Talk like an Angel, (Talk like and Angel).

Walk like and Angel, but I got wise.

* * *

You're the Devil in Disguise.

Oh yes you are.

The Devil in Disguise (mmhmm).

* * *

You're the Devil in Disguise.

Oh yes you are.

The Devil in Disguise.

Oh yes you are.

The Devil in Disguise.

Oh yes you are.

The Devil in Disguise.

Oh yes you are.

The Devil in Disguise.


	28. Chapter 28

Daenerys

Song: The Dragonborn Comes by Karliene

* * *

Our hero, our hero claims a warriors heart

I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn comes

With a voice wielding power of Valyrian art

Believe, believe, the Dragonborn comes

* * *

It's an end to the might of Valyria's foes

Beware, beware, the Dragonborn comes

For the Doom has passed and the legend yet grows

You'll know, you'll know the Dragonborns come

* * *

Dragonborn, Dragonborn

By their honor is sworn

To keep chaos forever at bay

And the fiercefore shaken to the core

When they hear the Dragon's roar

Dragonborn, for your blessing we pray

* * *

A battle, a battle brought on Dragonwings

Not far, not far, the Dragonborn comes

And all will be measured by fire and blood

I know, I know. the Dragonborn comes


	29. Chapter 29

Shae

* * *

Song: Marie's the Name by Elvis Presley

* * *

An old man I knew

Came by today

Cause he was telling everyone in town

Of the love that he just found

* * *

And Shae's the name

Of his Latest Flame

* * *

He talked and talked

And I heard him say

That she had the softest, blackest hair

The biggest brown eyes anywhere

* * *

And Shae's the name

Of his latest Flame

* * *

Though I smiled the tears inside were burning

I wished and then he said goodbye

He was gone but his kept on returning

What else was their for me to do but cry

* * *

Would you believe

That yesterday

That girl was in my arms and swore to me

She'd be mine eternally

* * *

And Shae's the name

Of his latest Flame

* * *

Though I smiled the tears inside were burning

I wished and then he said goodbye

He was gone but his kept on returning

What else was their for me to do but cry

* * *

Would you believe, that yesterday

That girl was in my arms and swore to me

She'd be mine eternally

* * *

And Shae's the name

Of his latest Flame

And Shae's the name

Of his latest Flame


	30. Chapter 30

House Dayne  
Song: Catch a Falling Star by Perry Como

Catch a Falling Star and put it in your Pocket  
Never let it fade away  
Catch a Falling Star and put it in your pocket  
Save it for a rainy day

For love may come and tap you on the shoulder  
Some starless night  
Just in case you feel you want to hold her  
You'll have a pocket full of starlight

Catch a Falling Star and put it in your Pocket  
Never let it fade away  
Catch a Falling Star and put it in your pocket  
Save it for a rainy day

For love may come and tap you on the shoulder  
Some starless night  
Just in case you feel you want to hold her  
You'll have a pocket full of starlight

(Pocket full of Starlight)

Catch a Falling Star and put it in your Pocket  
Never let it fade away  
Catch a Falling Star and put it in your pocket  
Save it for a rainy day

(Save it for a Rainy Day)

For when your troubles start multiplying  
And they just might  
It's easy to forget them without trying  
With a pocket full of Starlight

Catch a Falling Star and put it in your Pocket  
Never let it fade away  
Catch a Falling Star and put it in your pocket  
Save it for a rainy day

Save it for a rainy day  
Save it for a rainy day


	31. Chapter 31

Unsullied

Song: Where There's a Whip- from RankinBass Return of the King 1980

Where there's a whip, there's a way  
Where there's a whip, there's a way  
Where there's a whip, there's a way

We don't wanna go to war today  
But the master of the lash says, Nay, Nay, Nay.  
We have to March all day, all day, all day  
Where there's a whip, there's a way

Where there's a whip, there's a way  
Where there's a whip, there's a way  
Where there's a whip, there's a way

Left, Right, Left Right, Left Right  
Where there's a whip, there's a way  
Left, Right, Left, Right

The crack on the back says we're gonna fight  
We're gonna march all day and night, and more  
For we are the slaves of the Harpy's War  
Left, Right, Left Right, Left Right

Where there's a whip, there's a way  
Where there's a whip, there's a way  
Where there's a whip, there's a way

We don't wanna go to war today  
But the master of the lash says, Nay, Nay, Nay.  
We have to March all day, all day, all day  
Where there's a whip, there's a way

Where there's a whip, there's a way  
Where there's a whip, there's a way  
Where there's a whip, there's a way


	32. Chapter 32

Bran  
Song: I'm Gonna Fly- by Sydney Forrest

One day the whole world looks  
Like an open page  
And you've been climbing  
As fast as you can  
With a smile on your face

And then the earth and the sky  
They open together  
And carry me away  
as light as a feather  
Chase the clouds from the ground  
In the big blue sky

Don't wanna watch it all blow by  
So I'm Gonna Fly

Higher then I ever could  
Feel the wind blow through my hair  
feel the sun dance with the moon

And my feet can't stay  
On the ground any longer  
With every leap of Faith  
I feel a little stronger  
Wanna swing from the Stars  
In the big blue sky

Don't wanna watch it all go by  
So I'm Gonna Fly

And see for myself what  
It looks like from up there  
Taste the stardust in my mouth  
Chase the clouds until they disappear

And my feet can't stay  
On the ground any longer  
With every leap of Faith  
I feel a little stronger  
Wanna swing from the Stars  
In the big blue sky

Don't wanna watch it all go by  
So I'm Gonna Fly

Fly...Fly...Fly...

Higher Than I Ever Ever Could


End file.
